1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle and more particularly pertains to allowing conventional shot guns with center fire cartridges to be used for firing rifles with rim fire cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearm converters is known in the prior art. More specifically, firearm converters previously devised and utilized for the purpose of converting firearm capabilities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,997 to Baxter et al. discloses tubular projectiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,249 to Brown et al. discloses conversion of modern shotguns into muzzleloading shotguns. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,053 to Oakley discloses a shotgun converter plug.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle that allows conventional shot guns with center fire cartridges to be used for firing rifles with rim fire cartridges.
In this respect, the removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing conventional shot guns with center fire cartridges to be used for firing rifles with rim fire cartridges.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle which can be used for allowing conventional shot guns with center fire cartridges to be used for firing rifles with rim fire cartridges. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of firearm converters now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle to allow conventional shot guns with center fire cartridges be used for firing rifles with rim fire cartridges comprising a cylindrical sleeve nut with an axial hole drilled through for a thread, the nut having a knurled exterior surface with one end of the nut having a ball or alternatively an angle shape to centralize the front of the sleeve in the shotgun barrel and with the other end of the nut machined to a hexagon for allowing the nut to be able to be tightened with a tool and optionally the hexagon shape formed inside of the nut whereby an Allen wrench can be used to tighten the nut; a steel tube with a .22 caliber rifling with one end having a thread to take the sleeve nut and with the other end of the sleeve having a step, the step at one end having machined on it a hexagon shape for a tool to grab the sleeve in the event that the dummy shell is exchanged, and with the other end having a step which has a thread for the dummy shell to be screwed on; a dummy shotgun shell having a rim at one end with a hole going through which halfway is a thread and the other half is a hole chambered for a .22 caliber rim fired cartridge, the end of the chamber which is on the dummy cartridge rim is a cavity which is a clearance for the rim for the .22 caliber rim fire cartridge, the thread and the chamber are in the same axial line but off of the center line in relation with the center line of dummy cartridge, and alternately, a hole drilled parallel with the thread and the chamber almost as deep as the length of the dummy cartridge whereby the side of the nail, which has a flat portion where a flat headed screw goes at a location on the dummy cartridge to prevent the nail from coming out from its location when it is pushed by the spring so that the head of the nail pushes the cartridge out from its location when the gun is broken open, the flat area also regulating the length of the cartridge which will stick out from the sleeve chamber when the gun is open, the nail head having a cavity location in the dummy cartridge next to the cavity with a .22 cartridge rim cavity, the dummy cartridge chamber being off the center line in relation with the center line of the dummy cartridge in order for the firing pin to hit the rim of the .22 caliber rim cartridge; and a sight for a single barrel shotgun fabricated of a spring ring having an open bottom and a tail at the top of the ring having the end bent 90 degrees upward with a radius notch, the ring being tempered with a slight angle being from the front and going towards the tail, a hole on the tail in front of the bend end with a short set screw for adjusting the sight up and down, directing the bullet up or down and by rotating the hole sight on the shotgun barrel left and right, a user may adjust the sight left and right; and an optional second sight for a double barrel shotgun fit on the rib between the barrels with four small screws, the sight is fabricated of a piece of rectangular steel having on the end at the top a strap with a screw, a groove at the bottom of the sight reaching from one end to the other end forming two legs with each leg having three small holes and with two threaded holes on each leg for the fastening screws on the rib which are at the extremes of the sight legs, and with a hole between the screws and a rivet fastened to each sight leg, and a rectangular spring steel has only one hole in the middle for the rivet to fasten to the spring steel forming an arch reducing the space between the legs to accommodate the rib dimension variation and also to slightly adjust the sight left or right whereby the groove can be adjustable.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle which has all of the advantages of the prior art firearm converters and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle for allowing conventional shot guns with center fire cartridges to be used for firing rifles with rim fire cartridges.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved removable .22 long rifle converter system for breach loading shot guns comprising a cylindrical sleeve nut with an axial hole drilled through for a thread with one end of the nut having a ball to centralize the front of the sleeve in the shotgun barrel; a steel tube with a .22 caliber rifling with one end having a thread to take the sleeve nut and with the other end of the sleeve having a step, the step at one end having machined on it a hexagon shape and with the other end having a step which has a thread for the dummy shell to be screwed on; and a dummy shotgun shell having a rim at one end with a hole going through which halfway is a thread and the other half is a hole chambered for a .22 caliber rim fired cartridge, the end of the chamber which is on the dummy cartridge rim is a cavity which is a clearance for the rim for the .22 caliber rim fire cartridge, the thread and the chamber are in the same axial line but off of the center line in relation with the center line of dummy cartridge.